batiatus_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
J'aycen Aguara
J’aycen Aguara is a Human spacer with a long list of odd jobs and a personality to match. His ability to ride a fine line between competence and buffoonery has afforded him a freedom of movement throughout the galaxy that few in his position can enjoy. Nonetheless, he’s often willing to put his own mental and physical well being on the line to stick up for people who need help. After a life of adventure and danger, Aguara has settled into a quiet life on Coruscant, where he owns his own restaurant and volunteers at a shelter for war orphans. Biography Childhood Parents Jacen Aguara was a proud Mantellian farmer with a love of philosophy. Mellix Luma was a prouder Alderaanian noblewoman with a dream of adventure. Luma met Aguara during her travels through the Mid Rim. The two found common ground in a love of wordplay and the thrill of competitive marksmanship. A heated argument over whose slug was truly in the dead center of a bullseye became a wild, raucous night of debauchery. This also happened to be the night their first child was conceived. A hastily-fashioned marriage soon followed. Mr. and Mrs. Aguara left Ord Mantell on board her ship, The Regal, and settled down to a life of Alderaanian luxury. It soon became apparent that the marriage existed only for the sake of their child. The Aguaras' proud natures often led them to engage in low-key arguments in a polite, conversational tone. None were more low-key, more polite, or more conversational than Mrs. Aguara’s cool insistence that those born of Alderaanian blood were far superior to those born of common riffraff found on, say, Ord Mantell. To drive this point home, Mrs. Aguara arranged to have their first born son named Alder Rahn Aguara. Mr. Aguara successfully bribed the local records office to change the young boy’s middle name. Despite their many room temperature conversations, Mr. and Mrs. Aguara would sometimes engage in a true war of words. Wars so heated and so temperamental that they would lead, naturally, to nights of wild, raucous debauchery. It was from one of these arguments that Alder’s sister Dura was conceived. And from yet another that his youngest sibling Rahn came into being. Though their lives were comfortable, they became more and more dependent on Mr. and Mrs. Aguara partaking in various substances. Unfortunately, these substances led to one particular war of words becoming, not a night of wild, raucous debauchery, but a physical altercation that left Mrs. Aguara bruised and the three young children in tears. The marriage was deemed a failure, and Mr. and Mrs. Aguara separated. Rich Dad, Poor Planet Mr. Aguara and his youngest son -- whom he called J’aycen, not Rahn -- moved to Ord Mantell on what was previously Mrs. Aguara’s ship. Accompanied by their faithful protocol droid Rusty, the Aguaras settled on Mr. Aguara’s ranch and continued to live out their lives. Young J’aycen came to discover that other children were very friendly and well-dressed, but he seemed to think that their friendliness was an act. Mr. Aguara explained that it was because those children's families were proud Mantellians, and J’aycen’s accent was distinctly a Core World one. Despite Mr. Aguara’s insistence to never change for the sake of others, J’aycen began to mimic the Mid Rim accent, if only to make his years pass more easily. Young J’aycen noticed other strange behaviors from people on this new world. Some children were not well-dressed, and their parents seemed to adopt this practice themselves. Both children and parents of this sort seemed to positively loathe young J'aycen and his father for their attire. Mr. Aguara explained that it was because the Aguara ranch was subsidized by the government, and so the family could always afford nice clothes. Other people, it seemed, could not afford them, and they were unhappy because of that. At one point, it seemed that a person was so unable to afford nice clothes that they attempted to sneak into the Aguara home. After the police came, Mr. Aguara explained that the person came in to find things to sell so he could afford nice things. Young J’aycen asked his father why he couldn’t just give the person some nice things. Mr. Aguara tried to explain that this would solve nothing. Young J’aycen didn’t understand why. As he grew older, J’aycen often thought of his mother and siblings back on Alderaan. He sometimes wondered how they were doing. The only time he had spoken to them was after the Republic reclaimed Alderaan from the Sith Empire. They were fine, having taken patronage from the wealthy and powerful House Thul. Comforted by this thought, his concern for his brother, his sister and his mother was assuaged, and young J’aycen went on to become as fine a marksman as his father, if not better. He fell in and out of love. He grew up into what his father would proudly call “a fine young man.” Adulthood Unrest J’aycen Aguara came of age in a period of great civil unrest. Corruption in the government went unchecked, and several protests were held against officials throughout the world. The Republic responded with an official inquiry and outed several politicans as violators of Mantellian and Republic legal codes. Despite this, injustice seemed to be the law of the land, and an increasingly radicalized group of separatists began to gain a foothold in the hearts and minds of the people. J’aycen Aguara, having become a crack shot with his mother’s old slugthrower pistol, argued with his father over whether he should lend his support to breaking Ord Mantell away from the Republic. But Mr. Aguara won out in the end, convincing his son that more real, tangible good could be done if J’aycen applied himself in other areas. To this end, J’aycen reluctantly signed up with the Peace Brigade, a group of Republic-aligned medics and social workers who offered aid to worlds surrendered to or conquered by the Sith Empire. Before being deployed to his first tour of service, J’aycen returned home from medical training to say goodbye to his father. Mr. Aguara, it seemed, had left the ranch to visit a spaceport for parts to upgrade their ship, The Liberty. J’aycen was about to leave for the spaceport when news of a horrendous attack reached him. The Mantellian Separatists had declared open war against the Galactic Republic, and destroyed every spaceport on Ord Mantell in one coordinated event. J’aycen’s father was killed in the attack. Mantellian Civil War J’aycen came to regard the Separatists with a great deal of loathing, not because of their desire for independence, but because of their brazen and wanton cruelty. His medical skills were quickly put to the test as he and a cadre of Peace Brigadiers worked to provide aid to civilian victims of the war, a group that grew quickly due to the Separatists' and Loyalists’ reckless behavior. His constant treatment of injured people, as well as the unsettled grief over his father’s death, drove him towards using alcohol to help him sleep in his off hours. One day, J’aycen and a band of Brigadiers came upon a civilian family that had been mutilated by Separatists. The civilians, who were left alive to act as a warning to pro-Republic forces, were gunned down by J’aycen to end their suffering. J’aycen and his fellow Brigadiers tracked down their surviving relatives, then lied to them about the condition of their deaths. The incident drove J’aycen into a severe bout of alcoholism that began to negatively impact his ability to care for others, and he was discharged from the Peace Brigade. He had managed to abscond with a large supply of kolto, however, and began to act as a vigilante medic to those in need. He found that many victims of pro-Republic forces were also left in want of care, and he began to treat the wounded behind enemy lines. One day, while searching for survivors in a bombed-out village, J’aycen happened upon a strange sight. A well-dressed gentleman was meeting with several Separatist officials, being accompanied by none other than his older brother, Alder Aguara. J’aycen waited until Alder and the gentleman parted ways with the Separatists, then followed after them. He called out to his brother, but to his surprise, Alder whirled and fired a bolt of Force Lightning. The bolt struck him in the head and rendered him unconscious, melting a part of his face and neck in the process. A Peace Brigadier who had secretly stalked after J’aycen saw the attack and was able to rescue him. His face now scarred, J’aycen awoke in a Republic medical facility. He came to realize that something had gone horribly wrong with his family on Alderaan, and was determined to find out what. Life Aboard the Liberty J’aycen Aguara began his life as a freelance civilian transport specialist. He took a variety of odd jobs moving low-risk cargo across the galaxy, trying to build a list of contacts in the Republic and the Empire who might be able to tell him about his brother’s history. One particular job led him to Nar Shaddaa. A family had acquired enough funds to be transported offworld to a better future, and J’aycen jumped at the opportunity to help them. The job, it turned out, was a ruse put on by a Nar Shaddaa gang called the Kintan Kings. The “family” he had been sent to rescue began beating him mercilessly in an attempt to gain access to his landing codes. He was saved, however, when a laughing, crying, one-eyed psychopath gunned the gangsters down. In a fit of gratitude, J'aycen followed after the man. Unfortunately, the man led J'aycen to a brothel where he then engaged in a firefight with several Kintan Kings inside. J'aycen took cover and was able to use his mother's slugthrower to defend himself in the ensuing shootout. The man he had followed took a scattergun blast to the back and fell to the ground, and J'aycen, not wanting to be the next victim, managed to kill his attacker. J'aycen then dragged the man out of the brothel and brought him to a street doctor in an attempt to save his life. The man introduced himself as Vemill Lind, who went by the nickname Veelind. J'aycen introduced himself to Veelind, then offered him a job as his personal bodyguard. J'aycen and Veelind spent the next couple of years continuing to amass a list of contacts, as well as a small cache of funds. Veelind, for his part, did his job well and was thankful for the company, as it seemed the Kintan Kings were responsible for his wife's untimely death. J'aycen comforted him the best way he knew how; alcohol. Veelind took to the pastime with an enthusiastic zeal. Rothgwarr and the Corellian Hellraiders J'aycen and Veelind eventually met with a wookiee named Kryyshka whose son, Rothgwarr, had been abducted by an unknown force. J'aycen and Veelind were moved by her passionate roars and agreed to track him down pro bono. In doing so, Veelind happened upon a gang from Darvannis called the Corellian Hellraiders, whose business became increasingly dependent on selling the pelts of sentient aliens to high-end buyers. Borrowing Kryyshka's ship, J'aycen and Veelind posed as slavers wanting to sell Kryyshka to the gangsters. J'aycen's droid Rusty used his mother's stealth field generator to smuggle weapons alongside them into the gangsters' favorite cantina. Kryyshka broke her bonds and began madly ripping apart various patrons in the bar, while J'aycen and Veelind engaged in a shootout with those sent to subdue her. Eventually, they made their way to a member of the gang who had been responsible for organizing pelt transfers. After learning that Rothgwarr had already been killed, skinned and sold, they abducted him. Once they made their way back aboard Liberty, J'aycen, Veelind and Rusty went about avenging Rothgwarr's death. After brutally torturing the man, they locked him into the Liberty's escape pod and fired it into an asteroid field, leaving him to die. Rusty had recorded the torture, and the three of them uploaded the footage to the holonet with a warning to the rest of the gang. Both Republic and Imperial holonet censors removed the footage from their broadcast signals, but the message circulated long enough for the Hellraiders to get the message. Kryyshka gave them a tearful thanks, offering to marry Veelind on the spot. Veelind was forced to violently refuse, so she gave him a bowcaster instead. Kryyshka then gave J'aycen a bobblehead doll of a nude Zabrak woman that Rothgwarr once treasured. Graskill Mills VS Vemill Lind J'aycen came to discover that Veelind was tapping into his cache of funds to fuel his alcohol addiction. With a great deal of regret, J'aycen took out a five year lease for an apartment in Coruscant and left Veelind with the hopes of finding a better reason to live. During his continuing travels, J'aycen agreed to take aboard a private investigator named Graskill Mills. Mills had made rounds all throughout the galaxy, looking for high-paying clients with a need for discreet sleuthing skills. Mills, it turned out, had once been hired by the Jedi Order to investigate a Sith Lord named Sellust, whose apprentice was none other than Alder Aguara. Alder had been travelling throughout the galaxy in an effort to locate ancient artifacts for Sellust, who in turn used them to curry favor with Darth Thanaton of the Dark Council. In exchange for taking him to Nar Shaddaa to spy on Geerba the Hutt, Mills agreed to give J'aycen all the information he had about Alder's recent travel history. Geerba, however, had discovered that Mills was being sent to spy on him, so he sent an assassin to Kwenn Station to dispose of him. The assassin succeeded, disintegrating Mills while he was checking his baggage outside the Liberty. The assassin removed his protective helmet to inform Geerba of Mills's death, allowing J'aycen to kill him with his slugthrower as soon as the holocall ended. J'aycen brought the assassin on board the Liberty, and looted his belongings. Among them, he found several false identity records, a new model of stealth field generator, and the assassin's bank account information. As it happened, the assassin's name was also Vemill Lind. Thinking that his friend of the same name might use the hitman's funds to further his own addiction, J'aycen kept the financial information to himself. J'aycen was also able to reverse-engineer the tech used to create the false identity reports, then created a new record with himself taking the place of Graskill Mills. Armed with a new identity, a new source of funds and a new set of leads to follow, J'aycen continued his search for Alder. A Trip to Carrick Station J'aycen's attempts to follow Alder's trail led him back to Coruscant, where Imperial forces had maintained a presence in the demolished Jedi Temple. Utilizing his new persona as a private investigator, J'aycen attempted to convince Sergeant Mol of the Republic Army to allow him access to the crumbling ruins. She denied him, stating that concerns about pro-Imperial smugglers kept the government from allowing anyone in. After further prodding, Mol told him of one such smuggler who had been caught trying to deliver a datacron to a Sith Lord named Alder Aguara. Aguara had managed to escape arrest, then fled to the Chommell sector. J'aycen went to the famous Carrick Station to refuel his ship and unwind with more than a few hard drinks. The cantina was uncharacteristically empty that night, save for a timid, blue-skinned Twi'lek woman who was using a sketchpad. J'aycen casually introduced himself with the intent of passing the next few hours in a more frisky way. The Twi'lek introduced herself as Brin'laruun, an aspiring artist-turned-Republic soldier. Brinla's friends, including noted pilot Starschwar Senal, soon appeared, stymieing J'aycen's attempts at flirtatious banter. He soon discovered from her friends that Brinla had been rescued recently from a terrible situation on Nar Shaddaa, and was trying to relax before returning to active duty. J'aycen left after an awkward goodbye, feeling not too proud of himself. He decided his time was better spent focusing on finding Alder. With his last lead gone, however, J'aycen returned to passing the time by transporting low-risk cargo throughout the Core Worlds. J'aycen came to find that his traveling routes often involved unnecessary stops at Carrick Station, and he gradually became more acquainted with Brinla and her friends. He confronted his droid Rusty about the constant changes in the Liberty's flight path. Rusty wearily responded that Veelind's departure, and J'aycen's drunken mumblings on the night of his meeting Brinla, convinced him that his master could use some company. J'aycen thanked his droid for looking out for him. Balmorran Arms Delivery Boy With no more leads to follow, J'aycen badgered his contact in the military, the now-Ensign Mol, with requests for help. Eventually, Mol asked around regarding Alder, if only to make J'aycen stop trying to call her. An unidentified friend of hers in the Strategic Information Service reported that Alder had been seen on the war-torn world of Balmorra. She passed this on to J'aycen, who immediately stopped at Carrick Station to fuel his ship for the journey. After arriving at Carrick, he discovered that Brinla Ruun was being sent to Taris to quell a rising rakghoul population. Between Taris's rakghouls and the Imperial presence on Balmorra, J'aycen grew worried that he might not see Brinla again. Egged on by Brinla's friend, an incorrigible woman he only knew as "Trouble", J'aycen surprised Brinla by giving her a kiss goodbye. Near Balmorra, J'aycen witnessed a squadron of Imperial fighters harassing an unassuming freighter. Rusty took command of the ship and J'aycen used Liberty's guns to help fend off the attack. J'aycen met with the pilot onworld and learned that she was a smuggler paid to ship Balmorran Arms technology to people in need. After the pilot put in a good word with Balmorran Arms, J'aycen was offered a contract to ship arms and munitions. Word of J'aycen's employment spread, and he developed a trustworthy reputation with the anti-Imperial Balmorran resistance. J'aycen received help from the resistance in tracing Alder's footsteps and discovered a damaged datacron. J'aycen returned to Carrick Station in the hopes of repairing it. He spoke again to Trouble, who turned out to be a former Jedi. She informed him of the datacron's value, telling him that the Jedi might be able to repair it. J'aycen met with Ensign Mol and arranged a meeting with Jedi Knight Sek'ko Deem. Sek'ko, who had once assisted J'aycen in transporting medical supplies during the Mantellian Civil War, was eager to help an old ally. Sek'ko discovered that the datacron had once belonged to a Sadow'een, an assassin led by ancient Sith Lord Naga Sadow. J'aycen was told that the datacron mentioned a barren ice world called Hoth. Two Trips to Hoth J'aycen traveled to Hoth with Sek'ko Deem's authority, allowing him access to the militarized zones onworld. After establishing a contact with the Republic presence there, it became apparent that no one on Hoth knew of the Sadow'een, or of what one would have been doing there more than a thousand years ago. J'aycen made the long voyage back to Carrick Station with no further leads. He met again with Brinla Ruun, who had been given leave in reward for her service on Taris. Though unharmed, she had been forced into an encounter with the rakghoul plague and ended the life of a friend and squadmate. J'aycen comforted her during this time and the two developed a deeper bond. Balmorran Arms contacted J'aycen about his voyage to Hoth and informed him that Ortolan settlers had put in an order for weapons. J'aycen took the job to transport them, with Brinla tagging along. The Ortolans intended to exterminate a nest of wampas in order to expand their geothermal plant, but Brinla convinced J'aycen to rescue the babies of the nest. Fortunately, J'aycen's contact with the Republic told him of a Coruscanti scientist trying to tame wampas. J'aycen contacted the scientist, who agreed to pay him for the young specimens. On Brinla's homeworld of Coruscant, Brinla took J'aycen on a tour throughout her favorite parts of the city, including a restaurant and an art gallery where one of her works was featured. The tour solidified their relationship, and they began dating in earnest. Back to Alderaan (to be continued) Trivia *J'aycen Aguara once owned an extensive, and surprisingly expensive, collection of bobblehead figurines. This collection was destroyed in a fit of pistol-packing rage by Nulaa Ulair, prompting the Mantellian to install a training dummy on his ship. * To hide that his birth name would be Rahn, J'aycen's mother convinced his father that he was going to be born a female. J'aycen accidentally let this slip to Nulaa Ulair, an action which he immediately regretted. *His faithful droid J3-VZ carries the nickname "Rusty", a name which his older brother Alder fitted him with. A young Alder had heard his mother refer to the droid as "that rusty heap", and mistook it for the droid's name. *Despite his birth on Alderaan, J'aycen has developed a crippling fear of riding thrantas. He had once attempted to stand on his feet while riding one, then fell into a lake. The experience broke several bones, but introduced him to his pet duck Terrim, with whom he developed a strong attachment. *J'aycen was given the nickname "Flyboy" by Nulaa Ulair. Whether it was given out of affection or as a joke is unclear. Category:Republic Category:Characters Category:Guild Characters